


It's not fair

by Quacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Identity Reveal, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Flash Thompson, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Rated T for language, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: In elementary school people say if you tease someone it’s because you like them. Well, Eugene Thompson definitely does not like Peter Parker and he teases him all the time. He does it because Peter is too happy. Even with all the shitty things that have happened to him, Peter has everything. It’s not fair. The little teacher's pet needs to learn that he’s not better than the rest of them just because he’s smart.***Flash sets up a fake dating profile for Peter as a prank. It doesn't end very well.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 519
Collections: underated irondad





	It's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> This took me WAY too long to get out. This request is for Lucy Luthor, who doesn't have an account but left a comment asking for this. I kind of took my own spin on the original prompt, so it's a little different but I like it so I hope you do too. :)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment or kudos to let me know!

In elementary school people say if you tease someone it’s because you like them. Well, Eugene Thompson definitely does not like Peter Parker and he teases him  _ all _ the time. He does it because Peter is too happy. Even with all the shitty things that have happened to him, Peter has everything. It’s not fair. The little teacher's pet needs to learn that he’s not better than the rest of them just because he’s smart. 

From the very first day of second grade, in Mrs. Leicester’s “gifted and talented” class, when little Peter Parker was dropped off with a hug and kiss from both his mom and dad, Flash knew his new classmate would only cause him problems. 

Their teacher had instantly liked Peter after he shook her hand and gave her a big cheesy smile. Flash doesn’t understand how she could have found that cute. The other boy’s glasses were crooked, his clothes looked worn and frayed, and his hair was a mess of curls. Flash, on the other hand, had brand new clothes, his hair was perfectly in place, and he knows for a fact that his parents bought a ton of the best school supplies for their classroom. 

To top it all off, Mrs. Leicester made Peter and Flash desk partners. Despite Flash finding the twerp’s existence to be annoying, he tried to be friendly. He tried to ask Peter questions, but Mrs. Leicester got after him for talking while she was teaching. He tried to ignore the fact that Peter was always the first to answer questions; he could just study harder to beat him next time. He even tried to play with him during recess, but Peter only wanted to sit on the grass reading a book or building Legos with Ned. Geez, what a nerd. 

Two weeks into the school year, Peter Parker stopped coming to school. Nobody knew why, but Mr. Leicester always looked sad whenever someone asked, so Flash is pretty sure she knows. After a week of Peter being gone, the school has a ‘bring your parents to school’ day. They claimed it was so the parents can see how smart their child is, and Flash was a little disappointed when neither of his parents could take the time off of work to come.

Then the Principal walks into the room, and explains that Peter’s parents were killed in a plane crash. He says that Peter has an aunt and uncle who are going to take care of him now. A twinge of jealousy rises in Flash at the fact that Peter still has people who care about him, even though his parents are dead. Flash’s parents are still alive, but they never actually spend time with him. It’s just not fair. 

To his surprise, Peter comes back to school a few weeks later. He doesn’t really talk to anyone, keeping his head down the whole day. Sometimes, Flash can even hear a sniffle or two from his desk partner. He wants to say something to Peter, but he doesn’t know what to say. So he settles with a simple. “Hi.” 

Peter doesn’t reply. He ignores Flash’s attempt at being kind, which is just rude. Like sure, his parents are dead, but how great can parents really be? Flash rarely sees his parents, so surely they aren’t that great. Peter should be grateful that he has other people who care about him, and stop moping around. Not everyone is that lucky. 

The one sided rivalry continues as the years go by. Peter, for some reason, is always one step ahead of Flash. No matter how hard he studies, or how many all-nighters he pulls, Flash can never measure up to perfect Peter Parker. 

And the teachers - the fucking teachers who treat Parker like he is a literal angel - let him get away with so much. If Peter doesn’t turn in a homework assignment, it’s no big deal because “he’s still trying to adjust” or “I can’t be mad at those puppy dog eyes”. But if Flash doesn’t turn in an assignment, it’s “you need to try harder” or “you can’t afford to slack off.” 

When Flash was accepted to Midtown School of Science and Technology, he was certain he would be one of the few from their 8th grade class to have been accepted to the prestigious school. Not because of his grades, but because Midtown is expensive. His parents have lots of money and there was never a question of whether or not they could afford it. 

The next person who Flash learned had also been accepted was Michelle Jones. He wasn’t that surprised, because he did occasionally cheat off of her. They didn’t ever talk to each other so Flash just assumed that her parents also had a lot of money. You wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at her, but looks can be deceiving. 

Like Flash’s perception that Midtown is a school for rich kids. Because Peter Parker was also accepted, and Flash knows that his classmate is dirt poor. What kind of scam is Midtown trying to pull? The scholarship lie isn’t fooling anyone - Parker isn’t smart enough for a full ride to a tier one private school. 

Are they taking pity on the orphan because his mommy and daddy died? Who cares! Flash’s parents may as well be dead with how little they are actually around and you don’t see anyone lining up to pamper Flash. Peter should consider himself lucky that his parents even cared about him, let alone  _ wanted _ him. 

For as long as Flash can remember, his parents have told him exactly what he means to them. Nothing. He was a mistake made after a few too many drinks and abortion wasn’t a choice at the time. So they were stuck with him, and Flash should be grateful they didn’t give him up from the beginning. Flash sometimes thinks it would be better if his parents had put him up for adoption. Maybe then he would be with a family that actually loves him. 

But that’s not the point. The point is that Parker is going to the same school as Flash,  _ again _ . And, like all of the previous school years, Peter will no doubt Flash look bad. He’s done it since second grade, so why would this year be any different.

Peter’s uncle died freshman year. Rumor has it, Peter was there when his uncle was shot and bled out on the sidewalk. 

Flash hates that he his first thought when he heard the news was,  _ now he knows what it feels like to have no one.  _ He has to excuse himself from homeroom, barely making it to the bathroom before vomiting what little breakfast he had eaten. He hates that his jealousy of Peter Parker’s life brings out the worst in him. 

Despite what most would say, Flash is not a bad person. He spends his weekends working with the Big Brother Program, helping younger kids with homework or teaching them how to read. He plays chess every Sunday with a kid named Charlie who was just taken from an abusive home. Charlie doesn’t trust very many people, and even among those he trusts, there are only 2 people he talks to - Flash and the social worker. 

He’s not a bad person, except for when he’s around Peter Parker. And he hates it. He hates that he has become a cliche insecure bully. He hates everything about himself, and that some nobody is the reason for it all. So he takes out his frustrations on that nobody. 

It almost makes Flash laugh when he overhears Peter talking to Ned about an internship at Stark Industries. Almost. The probability of a high school kid getting an internship at the top tech company in the world, is very low. So Flash plays on that probability, calling Parker out for the absurdity of it, pushing back the fear that the internship is real. It’s not the most unbelievable thing he’s heard.

The teachers though, they fucking  _ believe  _ Peter. Or, at least, they act like they do. None of the teachers want to question the legitimacy of the internship because they don’t want to disrupt Parker’s “healing process”. Even though he’s skipping school or running off in the middle of field trips, they play his little game, and continue to let him get away with anything and everything. 

It’s just so frustrating, and Flash has had enough. Obviously, calling the kid names and teasing him about his clothes and fake internship isn’t working. 

So that is why Flash is currently creating a fake dating profile for Peter. A few photoshopped pictures and embarrassing personal descriptions later, and he’s ready to see the type of people the nerd attracts. 

Now, Flash isn’t blind. He knows that Peter has a certain charm to him. His round, brown eyes are always warm, and his smile is absolutely binding at times. Not to mention the muscles that he fails to hide under baggy clothes. There’s only so much a person can do to hide the glorious 6-pack perfectly sculpted on their abdomen when you have to share a locker room with 10 other boys while changing everyday for gym. 

The goal for Flash’s plan is not to embarrass Peter with any rejection, but instead to use the anticipated approvals to make people see that he isn’t as great as he seems to be. If he can lead people on, make them think that Peter is interested in them, then act like a dick towards them, Parker won’t be the glorified do-gooder anymore. He’ll be a heartbreaking player with a reputation of hurting people. 

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before you say it, yes, It’s a bit on the extreme side - Flash knows that - but he’s desperate. It’s been years of constantly falling just short of where Peter is. He will never be enough for his parents to notice him if he’s having to compete with Parker. That’s all he wants. He just wants his parents to be proud of him. Is that too much to ask?

It only takes half an hour to set up the profile, another hour until the first message comes through. The first message, someone Flash vaguely recognizes from Chemistry - a quiet girl who sits in the back - was a simple ‘hello’ followed by ‘you go to Midtown right?’ That’s all Flash needs for his plan to officially be underway.

* * *

  
  


**Skip:** Well isn’t this a surprise. 

**Skip:** Long time no see Einstein.

Flash has to admit, he didn’t really expect to get many messages from people who didn’t attend Midtown. The dating site he used was specifically made for a younger audience, mostly used by minors. It actually started as a way for teens to get to know other teens who they wouldn’t usually meet in their day to day lives, then gradually switched from platonic messaging to romantic messaging. But seriously, teenagers are horny, what did they expect?

This new stranger isn’t the first non-Midtown student to message Parker, and Flash knows it won’t be the last. When those messages come across, Flash usually ignores them. Except for this one. The part that really piques his interest is that this guy apparently already knows Peter. It’s perfect.

**Peter:** hey

**Skip** : Hey? That’s all I get after everything we’ve been through?

**Skip** : I thought we had a connection

**Peter** : of course we do. I think about u all the time

**Skip:** I always knew you enjoyed our games, even if you did fight back sometimes.

Flash should have known something was up after that comment. He should have read between the lines. He should have seen the obvious meaning behind those words. But he didn’t. He was too wrapped up in his own excitement of tearing Peter down to focus on the implications of that last message. 

* * *

  
  


Two weeks into Flash’s plan, things couldn’t be going better. So far, he’s already seen two guys and four girls confront Peter - one of them even slapping him - and the utter confusion left on Parker’s face after they walk away is worth the late night texting sessions. Angry whispers fill the halls and classrooms, gossiping about Peter’s profile. 

“Hannah told me he asked her on a date but never showed.” Flash smirks to himself, knowing that his plan is working. It’s sad for Hannah, but she’ll be fine. He knows for a fact that Jason has a massive crush on her, and he will just have to let that slip. 

“I heard Peter asked for nudes in exchange for cash.”  _ Wait, that’s not true. _ Eh, whatever. It’s Parker’s reputation on the line, not his. 

“He could at least try to look guilty about being a jerk. He just uses them to feel good about himself and then moves onto the next victim. It’s not fair to them.” Victim? They’re not..Flash isn’t...Shit. 

Flash hadn’t really thought through the consequences of this plan. It was only supposed to make Peter look bad, not actually  _ hurt _ people. He never thought of the people on the flip side of this - the people he’s messaging - as victims. But that’s exactly what they are. They’re innocent people Flash is using as collateral damage because he has a grudge against Peter. 

There’s no question what he has to do next. He’ll send out a quick explanation, claiming that it was a practical joke gone too far, and then he’ll delete the profile. It messes up his plans in making Peter look bad, but Flash doesn’t want to be the reason other people feel worthless. He even has a plan to make it up to all the people he led on. Without them knowing that he was behind it all, of course. 

**Peter:** hey

**Peter:** i have to come clean 

**Peter:** Peter hasn’t been the one texting you

**Peter:** it was supposed to be a prank but it went too far

**Peter:** sorry for being a dick

It was simple enough to send those messages. Well, it should have been simple. The 6 midtown students either thanked him for his honesty or chewed him out, with all of their replies ending with a well deserved ‘Fuck you’.

The problem came with the last person. The one Flash didn’t know outside of their messages, which honestly, haven’t been many. Something about this guy didn’t settle right with Flash, especially after he started talking about meeting up to play their games. Whatever that means. It’s probably some stupid reference to Dungeons and Dragons or something nerdy like that. 

Flash had shrugged off the uneasy feeling, blaming it on his conscience catching up with him. If he stopped messaging Skip as much as the others, nobody has to know that. However, with the reply Flash just got from the man, he’s starting to think there is something else going on. 

**Skip** : Nice try, Einstein. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily. Not again.

**Peter** : sorry dude but this isn’t Peter.

**Skip:** uh huh, sure. Just like you aren’t Spider-Man? 

What? Flash had to re-read that last sentence a few times. No. There is no way Parker is Spider-Man. This guy is delusional. 

**Peter** : what r u talking about? im not Spider-Man. 

**Skip** : [photo attachment: Peter standing in his bedroom, wearing the Spider-Man suit, his mask off.]

**Skip** : Aren’t you, though?

What. The. Fuck. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Flash doesn’t know what he is doing standing outside Peter’s apartment at 8:30, pounding on the door. And before he can second guess his choice, the door is pulled open by a kind looking woman Flash recognizes to be Parker’s aunt. “Can I help you?” She asks sweetly. 

“Is Peter here?”

The woman furrows her eyebrows questioningly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?”

“Oh, um, sorry.” Flash stutters, suddenly nervous under May Parker’s gaze. “I’m Flash.”

“You’re Flash?” She questions, the warmth in her voice replaced by an icy cold tone. “The one whose been bullying my kid?”

“I…” Flash pauses, shame washing over him. “Yes.” He admits, bowing his head so he doesn’t have to look her in the eye. 

“Why do you want to talk to Peter?”

“I messed up. I did something really stupid and now I think Peter might be in danger. Or..or something.” He finished quietly, realizing how stupid he sounded. “You know what…”

“What do you mean ‘Peter might be in danger’? What did you do?” May interrupted, her expression switching between worried and protective. 

Pulling out his phone, Flash pulled up the messages from Skip. It was easier if she read it than if he tried to explain. He handed his phone over and watched as her eyes grew wider and wetter the longer she read. As she finished, she pulled the door open further, motioning for Flash to follow. “Mrs. Parker, I am so sorry.” Flash apologized. “I didn’t know. I-I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Sit.” She ordered, pointing to the couch and pulling out her own phone. She held the phone to her ear, only having to wait until the line was answered. “Peter, I need you to come home. No. I know what I said, but I need you to come home. Now.” 

The finality in her tone was scarier than his father’s voice - Flash didn’t think that was possible. He felt the familiar twinge of jealousy that came whenever Flash compared his life to Peter’s. The fiercely protectiveness of Peter’s aunt is something Flash didn’t realize he wants too. He wants someone who will worry about when he’s out too late or who will stare down his bully (if he had a bully) until they pee their pants. 

“Tony.” Flash has been so deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realize May had started calling someone else. He’s curious who she could be talking to. As far as he’s aware, it’s only Peter and his aunt left in their family. “He’s fine, but we have a situation. Can you come to the apartment? You might want to bring an NDA. I’ll explain when you get here.” 

The second phone call ended, and Flash wanted to cower in on himself as May turned to face him. “It’s gonna be a long night. You should probably call your parents to let them know where you are.” 

“They won’t even notice.” Flash muttered, not missing the sympathetic look from the woman. 

Less than five minutes later, Spider-Man...Peter came crawling through the living room window and onto the ceiling, freezing when he saw Flash sitting on the couch. The mechanical eyes of his suit widened as he turned to look at his aunt. “He knows.”

“What the hell, how?” Peter practically whined, lowering himself to the floor and pulling his mask off. 

“I second that question.” Tony Stark - Tony fucking Stark! - said, walking through the front door as his suit retracted back into it’s holding unit. 

In any other situation, Flash would have melted into the background until he could go home and wallow in self loathing because of course Peter Parker actually knows Iron Man. Now is not the time though. 

Now, Flash has to tell Tony Stark and Spider-Man - his personal hero who happens to be the one person he swore to hate - how he might have screwed up said hero’s life because he was jealous. With practiced ease, he schools his expression to feigned indifference, handing over his phone to show the two heroes what he already showed May. “It was supposed to be a joke. I didn’t know some creep would start stalking him.” 

“Some…” Peter cuts off, clenching his jaw to control his anger. “I-I can’t.” He says, spinning on his heel and leaving the room. 

“You should be grateful I can’t threaten a minor.” Tony growls, his finger’s moving quickly over his phone screen. The man pauses for a second to slide over a packet of papers Flash hadn’t noticed before. “Sign.” 

Flash didn’t need to be told twice. He wasn’t planning on telling anyone in the first place. Spider-Man’s identity is not his secret to tell. Picking up the pen on top of the stack, Flash flipped through every page, not bothering to read the details before signing. 

“Nat and Bucky are picking up Westcott from his house.” Tony told May to calm her nerves. “They’ll take care of any evidence he has.” Then turning to Flash, “I hope you have one hell of a lawyer.”

“Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed, walking back into the room. “You can’t threaten to sue everyone who even looks at me wrong.” 

“Yes. Yes I can.” 

“No.” 

“Pete…”

“How about we compromise.” Peter offers, rolling his eyes. “You can sue Skip or have him arrested or let Nat take care of him - don’t tell me that wasn’t an option because I know you - but you leave Flash alone.” 

Groaning, Tony drags a hand down his face. “He’s the reason you’re in this mess. At least let me have him expelled from your school.”

“This is not Flash’s fault. He didn’t make Skip violate his restraining order. He’s a bully, not a criminal.” Is Peter really defending Flash? Is he really talking back to Tony Stark for his sake? 

Fucking damn it! “Will you stop being so fucking nice to me?” Flash snaps, ignoring the way Tony puts a protective arm in front of Peter. It’s just one more thing that Peter is better at than Flash. One more thing that Flash will never be able to live up to; another expectation he sets for himself that he will never reach. “I fucked up! I was jealous, so I tried to make you look bad and in the process some psycho decided to stalk you. Why can’t you just hate me? You said it yourself, I’m a bully.” 

“ _ You’re _ jealous of  _ me _ ? Peter asked incredulously. Flash didn’t miss the exchange of looks between the two adults before they left the room, giving them some space to have this conversation.

“I…” Flash pauses, cursing himself for letting that bit of information slip. “That doesn’t matter.”

“What about me is there to be jealous of?” Peter questioned. “I don’t get it, Flash. You have everything I grew up wanting; nice clothes, lots of stuff, parents.” 

Scoffing, Flash looks down at his lap. “Having parents isn’t as great as it seems.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t need to pity me, Parker. I’ve gotten along just fine.” Flash stands up, feeling like he’s suffocating. None of this changes anything. Sure, Flash might back off on the teasing, but it won’t stop the fact that Peter Parker is everything Flash isn’t, and he hates him for it. “Is there anything else I need to do, or can I go?”

“Y-you can go.” Peter answers, looking confused, like his mind is still trying to catch up.

Flash is out the door before they can change their minds. He can’t sit around uselessly while Peter plays the hero (literally) and lets him off easy. He crossed a line. A line he never thought he would be capable of passing. Why can’t Peter see that?

Flash isn’t a good person. He isn’t a  _ bad _ person, per se, but he’s definitely not good, especially compared to Peter Parker. It’s a truth that’s been hammered into him year after year. An unearned forgiveness won’t change anything.

  
  
  


(And if Peter lets Flash continue to bully him, that’s nobody’s business but their own.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the ending, but I've spend 3 days trying to add more and nothing felt right, so it is what it is. :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
